The need for an increase in the standing elevation of benches being used in drywall applicating has been increasing over the years due to the design of much of the modern housing. Whereas extension legs are available for some of the benches along with an additional stepping means, they are somewhat expensive and time consuming to employ. The present invention is quickly and easily adaptable to a work bench at a fraction of the cost and can be offered as an alternative or an addition to the existing equipment thereof.